lords_of_minecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
LordsWiki:Policies
There are very few policies that apply across all of Wikia. These can be found on the Community Central Wiki at Wikia:Category:Policy. Other policies for this wiki will be decided by the wiki community. It’s generally best to keep policies as simple as possible, and not to introduce too many rules. A growing wiki can usually do well with a few simple policies and a lot of good will and cooperation. The Lords of Minecraft Wiki policies are a set of guidelines agreed by the community with which all editors are required to comply. These policies are not meant to be strict, but only to provide a structured order, and a sense of friendliness and democracy to the wiki. General Policies Lords of Minecraft Wiki has general policies intended to create and maintain order and a professional environment. * A wiki is a website that allow anybody to edit its content. Therefore, anyone is allowed to contribute to Lords of Minecraft Wiki, whether you create an account or stay anonymous. * All editors are equal regardless of any personal/cultural differences or user rights. Admins and bureaucrats have access to special tools for maintenance only and are still valuable contributors. * Harassment and/or bullying of any kind between editors is not allowed. Inside jokes between a group are acceptable as long as the intention not to hurt is clear and in good taste. * Keep profanity and offensive language to a minimum. Exceptions include quotes said by the Buffalo Wizards. * Vandalism and spam will not be tolerated. * Content should be cited with a reliable source whenever possible to maintain the accuracy of the wiki. Editing Policy * All articles must be related to Lords of Minecraft. * Personal player pages (articles created about you or another person's character, group, or plot) are not allowed and will be deleted. This is because having player articles would defeat the purpose of an encyclopaedic wiki. Also, many of these articles tend to be offensive and target that player, and are often vandalized. ** An exception to this is articles about the Buffalo Wizard's characters, Squires and notable people who have had many videos made with them in. ** You are allowed to edit your user page and add information about your character. * Articles advertising copycat LOM servers, any other Minecraft server, scam sites, or other external website that's not affiliated with Lords of Minecraft will be deleted. And will be followed by a 1 week ban. * Articles should follow the Lords of Minecraft rules and shouldn't promote scamming, hacking, or scripting. * Illegal content (promotion/distribution of real life drugs, weapons, pornography, etc) will not be tolerated. And this will be followed by a 1 week ban. * Articles attacking the Buffalo Wizards, Lords of Minecraft wiki, players, or editors will be deleted. Editing articles * Vandalism will not be tolerated. This includes (but is not limited to): ** Blanking (removing content) articles or sections of it. ** Inserting obviously false information. ** Inserting gibberish, profanity, and other offensive content. ** Uploading obscene or unrelated images/video. * Editing other people's user pages without permission is not allowed and may be reverted. * Use edit summaries whenever possible to briefly explain changes. Simple words or phrases, like "fixing spelling error" is good enough. * Editing/article policies: includes guidelines about editing and writing articles. ** The Style Guide explains how to properly format articles. This includes text formatting, use of templates, and images. * Deletion policy: explains the process of article deletion on Lords of Minecraft Wiki. * Image policies: includes guidelines about uploading and using images. Note: Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category, which is found here. Important: Failure to abide to the policies may result in consequences such as warnings and/or blocks. Commenting on articles The following is not allowed in article comments: * Spam; a comment without relevant meaning is considered spam. Things like "hi", "lol", "cool" will be removed. * Advertising any external links other than Lords of Minecraft. * Comments intended to harass or offend others. * Scams, such as free money/plot scams and links to scam sites. * Comments in foreign languages. This is an English wiki. Image Policy * Upload images using the .png or .gif file extension. .png gives a higher quality image than most extensions, including .jpg. To change a file extension to .png, click on Save As and change the file extension from whatever it was before to .png. However, when creating an animation, .gif is the only option you should use. * When possible, remove/blur out usernames from images. This is to respect the privacy of the captured player(s). ** Photoshop, Paint Pro, GIMP and many other image editing software programs can be used to blur usernames. There are also many online photo-editing websites, such as Picnik and Splashup. To remove usernames in MS Paint, colour over the username with the background colour. For example, if the username was set on a blue background, use the eyedropper tool to select the colour of the background, and paint over it the name. * When possible, take your own screenshots of Lords of Minecraft instead of finding images from other websites. Source your images if they are from other websites aswell. ** To take a screenshot on a PC, press the Prt Scr button; alternately, press Alt + Prt Scr to capture only the active window. Paste the screenshot onto MS Paint or another photo-editing software and crop the image, leaving only the desired portion. Save the image as a .PNG. Windows Vista and Windows 7 featuresSnipping Tool, which can be used to take screenshots. ** To take a screenshot on a Mac, press Command + 3 '''to capture the desktop; '''Command + 4 to capture a selected area. Paste the screenshot onto a photo-editing program and crop it. Save it as a .PNG. * When capturing a video of Lords of Minecraft, record only the desired portion. Make sure there are no visible watermarks, such as the one found in Hypercam. Category:Policies